


It's a Werewolf, Stiles Stilinski!

by ReedMeme



Series: Adventures of Stiles and the Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Derek likes to cuddle Stiles, Dubcon Kissing, Giant puppy monsters, M/M, Memory Loss, Scenting, attempt at sci-fi, mates like behaviour, nuzzling, scientific non-sensical rabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedMeme/pseuds/ReedMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't know who he is.  Or who Derek is.  Or who that thin man with the great hair and form fitting suit is.  </p><p>But Derek likes to cuddle him and nuzzle his face into Stiles' neck.  </p><p>And they're doing a lot of running.  From giant puppy monsters no less.  </p><p>People are missing in the streets... or everywhere for that matter, the place smells like spice and sulfur, and the only clue they have about who they are and what's going on are library cards with their names on it.  Except the Doctor.  That was the only thing on his card.  Now if only Derek can take a moment to stop nuzzling him, then maybe they can solve this riddle of who they are and what the hell is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Werewolf, Stiles Stilinski!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back in Vancouver! 
> 
> Grandma died, so took an impromptu trip to the Philippines for the funeral and the wake (plus an extra week). Second time to the Philippines in one year. But got time off. At least this time it was shorter. Only three weeks. 
> 
> But it's three weeks of no internet other than what I get in my phone when I hang out at the mall, stealing free Wi-Fi. I didn't really lug my laptop out of my Aunt's house. But I /was/ able to write! Didn't have the save files of my other stories with me, so I wrote this Doctor Who/Teen Wolf fanfic instead. 
> 
> But man, I am so glad to be back. 
> 
> More notes at the end regarding my other fics. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. I know some of you want me to buck up and finish my other fics though. Sorry about that. I'm gonna try and get right back into things.

     When he wakes up, the first thing he remembers is... waking up.  So apparently he remembers nothing.  Which is an impossibility since everyone remembers something.  And he does.  Of course he does.  He remembers the English language apparently.  At least gathering from how his head works.  But a lot of things are unfamiliar.  The cold, hard, concrete ground he's sprawled on is unfamiliar and _very_ uncomfortable.  The rank smell of something spicy and burnt is very unfamiliar.  His own hands are unfamiliar.  Which is quite disconcerting considering he's attached to a pair of them. 

     That gruff man sprawled out unconscious in front of him?  Unfamiliar.

     An attractive man though.  The guy's wearing a dark leather jacket on top of too-small Henleys and worn loose fit jeans.  He has this scruffy, sharp, angular, face with a light dusting of hair.  He has thick eyebrows, a square jaw, and large hands.  He also snores; loudly.  Was he sleeping or unconscious?

     "Right, cause sleeping people aren't unconscious."  He mutters to himself as he rolls his eyes.  "Dur." 

     Oh.  Another thing he knows about himself.  Apparently he might be kinda gay.  Or bi, maybe?  He's somewhere on the Kinsey scale that finds men like the unconscious one very attractive, apparently.  So that's something.  It's also something that he knows what a Kinsey scale is. 

      The hot man before him startles awake and shoots up in a flurry of limbs and a very loud growl.  Or roar.  It was a roar with teeth and glowing eyes and claws.  And no eyebrows. 

      He scrambles back from the big, hot, man with claws because that's what you do when something with sharp teeth and growing nails roars to the room at large. 

     "Holy shit!"  He says out loud as the scruffy hot man turns towards the sound of his voice. 

      He's scrambling back now, or rather crab walking more like since his legs feel like jelly for the most part.  Of course he's freaking out a lot when the large attractive man stalks towards him, all monster-like, and reaches forward to lift him in the air by the scruff of his neck effortlessly.  To the monster-man's credit, he's not squeezing his neck that hard.  And my, what big teeth he had.  And large hands.  Large, hot, hands that were touching bare skin.  Apparently, he was a very horny guy too considering he was getting aroused at the thought of getting roughly man-handled by the hot monster man. 

     "Uh, don't eat me?"  He says it like a question 'cause the whole situation is confusing and a bit unbelievable.  A quick thought passes him by noting that he probably shouldn't offer the monster man a choice to do anything but spare his life.  "You wouldn't eat a guy with amnesia would you?" 

     Oddly enough the monster-man's face levels out.  His eyebrows grow back, his eyes stop glowing, and the sharp nails on his fingertips that were just about to pierce his skin, retreat back into... wherever they retreat back to.  His fangs seem to crawl back into his gums, which was a really weird and cool thing to see.  The most surprising part of it all was when the guy pulls him close and sniffs him. 

      Sniffs him in the face before taking a deep whiff off his neck, then on his chest, and then a really long snuffle from his belly button (while he's still suspended in mid air by the monster-man's hands) to his mouth.  And then monster-man's attractive face is 'rightthere'.  It'd be one word.  As in very close.  Monster-man's lips are almost touching his and he can feel the guy's hot breath on his skin.  Then he hears a very soft rumbling sound coming out of the guy's chest.  Content.  Familiar?  A sexy rumble and not very threatening at all unusually enough. 

      He was quite thankful that the monster-man sets him on the ground and lets go of his throat.  He hadn't been eaten yet and he was counting that as a win, all things considered.  He didn't expect the rough shirt grabbing and the whole being pulled into monster-man's arms that followed.  He certainly didn't expect monster man to start snuffling his neck, or licking his skin, or monster man's frenetic and large, rough, hands on his body.  There might have been some light biting, or grazing of teeth on his jugular.  He wasn't sure whether he should be afraid or aroused.  Maybe both?  Or offended.  Does he want this to happen?  Things might be going a bit too fast considering he doesn't know who this monster-man was.  Heck, he doesn't even know himself.  Was he even attracted to fairy tale creatures?  did he have a thing for the big bad monsters back in the day when he had memories?  Or just this particular monster man?  Or monster men like him?  Or perhaps he had an amnesia fetish?  That would be difficult to remember, he supposed.  Getting aroused every time you forget.  It would either be a very confusing fetish, or a persistently exiting one.  Every time's the first time. 

     He wonders whether sexually active individuals with Alzheimer's can be considered perpetual virgins.  At least to themselves.  Maybe this was like that Adam Sandler movie, and he was Drew Barrymore? 

      "Uh..."  He starts off, trying to capture the whole situation in one word.  But it was quickly cut off when monster-man starts kissing him.  Just starts pressing his warm, rich lips on to his own, his large hands pulling him tighter against his person.  And man, was that stubble sexy.  Just rough and grazing on his skin.  It should be irritating, but damn him the feel of it on his skin was making him all tingly. 

       His own hands are just kinda flailing at his sides, not really knowing what to do, not knowing how to take in this situation.  Things just went from threat level red to porn star disco light colours 'cause monster-man is pulling him so tight against his person that he can feel monster-man's happy guy.  It's a really big happy guy.  And jeez, is happy guy _really_ happy. 

      Apparently his own happy guy is happy too.  Maybe their happy guys knew each other and they were just saluting each other in greeting.  Maybe their happy guys wrestled in the past, 'cause they're awfully excited to see each other.  It'd be just his luck that only his penis was immune to memory loss.      

      When the monster-man gives him breathing room, he continues his "uh..." as monster-man looks at him in this odd mixture of fondness and frustration. 

      "So, you know who I am?"  Is what he asks next, 'cause he's really hoping that monster-guy knows the answer to that question.  Especially after the whole sexy assault of sexiness.  Not that he minded.  But identity probably should be a priority right now, no matter what his happy guy's opinion on the matter are.  Or his own penis.  He needs to get his priorities straight, even if he might be gay.    

      "No."  Monster guy says simply before returning to the whole 'I'm going to snuffle your neck to pieces' bit he got going. 

      "Uh, do _you_ know who _you_ are?"  He asks while monster guy's face is still firmly attached to his neck.  Monster-guy seems to be attempting to inhale his skin like he's suffocating. 

     "No."  Monster guy repeats to his frustration.  Apparently monster-guy wasn't very verbose.  Maybe monster-guy had the vocabulary of a... er... monster-guy?  Monosyllabic growls.  Communication by eyebrow wag and glower.  Maybe via telepathic sexy stubble?  Or some complex form of body language that involved different leather jackets and colourful Henleys. 

     "So... shouldn't we have a date first?"  He says when monster-guy starts using his neck like a chew toy.  *nom nom nom* monster guy goes.  Not that he minded, you know?  'Cause the guy's wicked hot and apparently he himself has this thing for dangerous guys gathering from his own happy guy's stiffness.  Although monster guy doesn't seem very dangerous licking a long, wet, sensual stripe up his neck.  The rumbling chest should be scary, but damn was it sexy instead.  "Well, unless we already had one?  But I don't remember having one.  Or anything else for that matter.  Not that I don't like what you're doing.  It certainly is a far more attractive option than getting mauled by your... fangs and claws.  Or panicking about my amnesia?  Or obsessing about my confusion about this whole thing?  Um, why do you have fangs and claws?" 

     Monster-guy had kept on sucking his neck throughout his whole rant, his hands holding him tightly and as close to his body as monster man could seemingly manage.  But his question had monster-guy look at him seriously.  'Cause it was an awesomely serious question of course. 

     "'Cause as far as I know, normal human beings don't suddenly grow fangs and claws when they feel threatened.  Nor do their eyebrows disappear, which is really weird by the way.  Your body hair growth seem to be very selective.  Is it some sort of natural Nair?"  He points out while poking monster-guy on the forehead. 

     "I don't know."  Is what monster-guy says with a very familiar looking frowny face. 

     "Why do I get the feeling that you do that a lot?"  He asks curiously.  "And why the big change of heart?  Not that I mind, you know?  'Cause I'd rather have your tongue inside me than your claws.  Or wait... no... that doesn't sound right." 

     "Do you always talk like this?  This much?"  Monster-guy asks while keeping his frowny face intact. 

     "Uh, I don't know.  Seems like it?"  He guesses, 'cause he doesn't genuinely know.  "Do _you_ always talk this little?"

     Another surprise?  When he tries to step away, monster-guy makes this weird whining sound in his throat before he pulls him back into his strong, muscular arms and starts gnawing on his neck again.  Seems like monster-guy has some sort of separation anxiety issues. 

     A throat clearing takes monster-guy's attention away from sucking on his neck like a freaking tootsie-pop.  Good thing too, 'cause he was pretty sure that he didn't have a bubblegum centre.  Or does he?  No, no.  That can't be a thing.  Right?  I mean, monster-guy seems to exist despite everything he _did_ know in his head.  So how does he know that he's not some sort of tootsie-pop monster himself with a rich bubble gum centre?  Perhaps that's why monster-guy seems intent on chewing into his centre.  'Cause he's delicious and filled with bubblegum and covered with a hard candy shell.  A very hard, hard, and soon sticky... candy... shell.    

      But monster-guy gets all defensive from the throat clearing.  He shifts back into that eyebrow-less monster face of his and semi-crouches down in front of him, like he was protecting him.  Which was sweet but also kinda insulting.  Or was it?  He wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.  Was that chivalry or condescension?  In that same vain, should he be defensive about monster man's advances?  Should he mind?  What did it say about him that he didn't mind a monster man who had gone from threatening his life to sexing it up? 

      Was he a Will Robinson that needed a robot to tell him he's in a bad situation?    

      The guy who cleared his throat is scrawny in comparison to monster-guy.  He looked like a regular human who might work in an office.  Maybe as an accountant.  Or a door to door vacuum salesman.  He's wearing a suit.  A tight suit.  And a light brown trench coat.  He has a great head of hair that stands up in the front.  Very wavy and rich.  The kind that he himself didn't have, gathering from the short buzz cut feeling he's getting from rubbing his own head. 

      "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."  The new guy says awkwardly, but with a very charming English accent.  "But, just wondering if any of you, you know, knew... who I was?" 

      "Uh."  Is what he says in response, while monster-guy still kept on growling in front of him.  That wasn't helping things so he swats monster-guy lightly on the bum.  Okay, so maybe he was just trying to cop a feel, but can you blame him?  Those things were really high up there.  They were like rich back boobs but with no nipples.  So less fun but just as squeeze worthy.  "Stop that."

     Monster-guy turns to look at him looking kinda offended.  At least that's what it seemed like.  The whole scrunched up monster face isn't very instructive emotionally.  It seems to be stuck on some sort of default growl setting.  But perhaps a bad touch line was crossed.  Did this mean monster guy was Will Robinson and _he_ was the danger that the robot always prattled on about?  Maybe he had a bearded-monster-guy-diddler-van outside.  Maybe he was a furry. 

     "Sorry," he says instead, ignoring monster-guy's snarl.  After the whole necking thing, monster-guy wasn't all that intimidating anymore.  "but we don't know who we are either.  Kinda just woke up." 

      New guy kinda nods at them awkwardly, making a disbelieving face.  "Well it certainly looked like you knew each other well enough, did it?" 

     "Yeah, that was a surprise to me too."  He says while monster-guy moves to pull him into a tight embrace. 

      Okay, monster guy smells nice.  He has this deep, attractive, musky scent.  If scent could be attractive.  But he's hot.  Physically and literally.  Maybe monster-guy's running a fever?  Or was that a normal thing?  But being in monster-guy's arms seemed familiar somehow, but he's not quite sure why.  Or if being in his arms meant in a similarly amicable capacity in the past.  For all he knew monster-guy had been trying to crush him with his amazing biceps in the past.  He's not now though.  It's more like he's acting kinda jealous and possessive.  Frankly it feels sorta like monster-guy might as well have planted a flag at the top of his head and yelled "mine!".

      Maybe he wasn't human at all?  Maybe he was like a moving, breathing version of the one ring from the Lord of the Rings?  Does that make monster-guy his Gollum?  Is monster-guy going to try and wear him in his index finger?   

      Gollum.

      Gollum. 

      "Wallets?"  New guy offers helpfully.

      He understands quickly enough and he starts patting his pockets while still awkwardly held tight by monster-guy. 

      "Hi, um, hot monster-guy?  Mind letting go for a minute?  I kinda need my arms to be a lot more mobile than they currently are."  He mutters while his face was pressed against monster-guy's firm, holy crap wow, pecs.  Would monster guy be offended if he took a playful bite?  'Cause they're 'rightthere'.  Pecs like chewable vitamins.    

      Monster-guy huffs out a breath of frustration before letting him go, with some clear hesitation, while still glaring at the new guy who seems a bit affronted by the glare.  Monster-guy starts patting himself down too, looking for a wallet he supposes. 

      "Oh!  I have a library card!"  He says happily after finding a nearly empty wallet in his back pocket.  "It says Stiles.  Huh." 

     "What?  That's it?"  New guy says sceptically, furrowing his brow.  "Oh, come on that can't be real.  Just 'Stiles'." 

      New guy takes a step forward but quickly stops after a particularly loud growl from monster-man. 

      Stiles rolls his eyes as he continues to go through his wallet.  "There's nothing else.  No driver's licence, school card, government cards, Pokemon cards, or any Kardashians.  Nada.  Zip.  Nothing.  Just a library card from some place called Beacon Hills Library with the name Stiles on it." 

     "So, it's like Madonna?  Or Cher?"  New guy has this amusing face like he's considering something very funny.  Stiles doesn't know whether he should be offended or if he should be sharing in the amusement. 

     "Or Batman."  Stiles offers helpfully.

     "Yeah, but he's Bruce Wayne, isn't he?  What, you think 'Stiles' is some sort of superhero name?" New guy points out. 

     "Why not?  It's possible.  How would you know otherwise?"  Stiles says pressing the issue.  It was a matter of pride now. 

     "What kind of superhero uses their superhero name on a library card?" 

     "A well read one!"  Stiles insists. 

     "Derek."  Monster-man says gruffly from beside him, pulling the two of them away from their superhero conversation.  And yep, monster-guy Derek also had a library card with... his whole name on it.  Derek Hale.  He's not like Madonna at all.  He sounds like the Nolan Batman when he's all growly though.  Maybe he could use a minty lozenge.      

     "What's a Derek?"  New guy asks. 

     "My name."  Derek mutters before turning over a card with a single name on it.  "Library card."    

     "You don't say much do you?"  New guy observes. 

     "I think so.  He kinda just grunts a couple of words out before he starts gnawing on my neck."  Stiles explains.  At the words neck, Derek moves to re-attach himself to Stiles' body again.  As much as he liked it, it really wasn't helping matters so Stiles tries to push him away with one hand.  'Try' being the operative word.  Derek just chuckles fondly at the effort before burying his face back in Stiles' skin and taking deep, slow, breaths. 

      "How about you?"  Stiles asks instead, surrendering to monster-guy's desire to drown himself in Stiles' skin.  "What's your name?"

     New guy pulls out a wallet from his jacket pocket and glances at it quickly before responding.  "I am... the Doctor.  A proper name if I say so myself."

     "What, just 'the Doctor'?"  Stiles raises his eyebrows sceptically. 

     "Well, it's better than 'Stiles'."  He responds with snark.   

     Stiles makes a face and then asks, "Library card?" 

     "Yes it is."  The new guy replied with just as much curiosity as Stiles did before studying it with a critical eye.  "So, we've lost our memories and the only clue we have about who we are our names..."

     " _If_ they're really our names."  Stiles helpfully points out.

     "True enough."  The Doctor nods.  "These names on these library cards is the only clue that we have.  Who wants to go to the library then?"       

     "Not really our only clue.  Where we woke up is a clue too.  And the fact that there's only the three of us waking up fairly close by... well I'm assuming you woke up close by?"  Stiles is trying not to moan, 'cause Derek's doing this licking thing with his tongue on his clavicle.  Jeez.  Wow. 

      "Well, I meant that the library card is the only clue that means something important."  The Doctor points out condescendingly.  "I mean, we can start assuming that everything we see and hear and experience is a clue to what happened, but it'd be a bit much then, right?  Oh look, there's a bird in the sky.  Must be a clue!  Oh look, you have dandruff.  Another clue!"

      "Well, it _could_ be important."  Stiles insists.

      "Keep it in mind then, but I doubt it.  It's like saying that the way Derek using you as a chew toy is some sort of clue as to what happened."  The Doctor nods towards Derek's renewed efforts to gnaw on Stiles' neck.  "Maybe he snogged the memories right out of our heads.  He really must be hungry..." 

     "It could be!"  Stiles insists.  "Maybe I'm like catnip!  Supernatural catnip!  You saw his face!" 

     "I think he's more like a dog."  The Doctor points out but backtracks when Derek growls at him all offended.  "Sorry, not a dog then.  Well, allons-y!"

     "Okay, seriously Derek.  You're a monster-man, not a barnacle.  So less clamping and more walking?"  Stiles huffs out, but amends himself when he sees Derek's hot grumpy face.  "Please?" 

     Huffing a breathe of frustration, Derek follows Stiles as he moves towards the Doctor. 

     "Why should we trust him?"  Derek asks with narrowed eyes at the Doctor.  "He could be dangerous." 

     "How do I know to trust you?  He seems to be more human than you are."  Stiles points out.  "And I don't know what 'snog' is, but he could be right about that too." 

     Derek merely rolls his eyes and growls at Stiles before throwing his large arms around his shoulders.  "Mine."  He growls. 

     "Uh, okay?"  Stiles says instead, considering it was not quite the response he was looking for.

     Taking some time to briefly observe his surroundings, Stiles was unhappy to find that nothing jogged his memory.  The large, dirty empty warehouse with the rusting walls was just as unfamiliar as the tall handsome monster-guy that seemed perfectly content, or intent, on holding his hand or the unusual man who only went by the name of Doctor.  The outside of the warehouse was just as unfamiliar with its overgrown weeds, broken glass, and vacant, cracked, cement lots. 

     "I don't know this place.  How about you?"  Stiles asks to no one in particular. 

     Derek shrugs beside him, tightening his grip on Stiles' hands, while the Doctor makes a weird thrumming sound with his throat.  "Rrrright.  So we wake up in an old warehouse with no memories of who we are and a bunch of library cards.  That means..."

     "Means what?" 

     Turning to him with a smile, the Doctor nods his head towards an arbitrary direction and says, "it means we go that way." 

     Stiles raises an eyebrow.  "Why?"

     "Why not?"  The Doctor countered, smiling widely, before turning to walk towards the direction he pointed.  Stiles sighed dejectedly before following him with Derek in tow. 

     It takes them quite a while to make it out of the astonishingly huge vacant warehouse lot and onto a main street.  Where Stiles was expecting busy traffic they instead find abandoned cars littered along the road.  The streets were quiet and littered with random things that people seemed to have left behind.  Bags and briefcases, bikes, trams, and cell phones.  It was an eerie sight that made Stiles' heart stutter.  Derek held him closer in response. 

     "Where _is_ everybody?"  Stiles looks through a shop window to find the lights inside had been left on and a ceiling TV displayed an empty newsroom desk.  "Electricity's still functioning.  The lights and TV have been left on.  There are a couple of cars that are still running even.  But there's no one here.  It's like everyone just vanished." 

     "Except for us."  The Doctor noted curiously.  

     "There's that smell."  Derek sniffed.  "The same smell from the warehouse.  Like fire and spice." 

     "I have a feeling that smell's going to be everywhere."  The Doctor said while looking down an empty street.  "Any of you remember where the library was?"

     Stiles nodded and pointed down the opposing road.  "About four blocks that way.  An old red building.  Colonial style.  Weird that I know that and not know who I am...  How come I know certain things and not know important things like my real name, or my family?"

     A curious little yip behind them drew their attention to find a small puppy panting happily at them. 

     Stiles smiled widely and let go of Derek's hand to bend over and pat the puppy's soft, fluffy, head.  It was a black puppy of a breed that Stiles didn't recognize.  It had a few round spots of brown at the tip its tail and hands.  It yipped happily up at them again as, beside him, Stiles hears Derek's growling grow louder. 

     "Stiles, get away from it."  Derek rumbles, his face fierce as he glowers at the puppy. 

     Stiles rolls his eyes, still grinning as he kept on patting the puppy's fluffy head.  "It's just a puppy Derek.  It's not like it's going to eat us." 

      A curious high pitched thrumming sound has Stiles looking over his shoulder to find the Doctor pointing a curious looking metal stick at the dog. 

     "What's that?"  Stiles asks. 

     "I don't know."  The Doctor said with surprise.  "I had the sudden urge to reach in to my pocket and pull it out." 

     "Right, the same urge that has you pointing that thing at the puppy.  Put it away, you're scaring it."  Stiles says while the puppy growls at the object in the Doctor's hands.  Curiously the puppy then rears its head back to howl.  A high pitched, adorable, howl that has Derek reaching forward to pull Stiles back into his arms. 

     As Stiles struggles to get out of the monster-man's grip, Derek growls through his teeth.  "Not a puppy."

     Stiles stills at the words and has him looking at the puppy curiously.  It had stopped howling and now seemed to be observing them curiously, its head tilted to the side as if it were surprised by something. 

     The thrumming, high pitched sound from the Doctor's instrument increased and started vibrating in his hands, having drowned out the puppy's initial howl. 

     "Right."  The Doctor said gravely.  "He's right.  Not a puppy!" 

     "What?"  Stiles asks with surprise just as the puppy started to spasm.  In just a matter of seconds its whole body twitched and grew, limbs elongating, body widening, bones crunching, skin tearing, while its teeth lengthened into long, sharp fangs. 

     The final product towered above them.  A creature, with the barest resemblance of the puppy that had just been before them, standing upright with large claws and fangs.  It still had the puppy's floppy ears and brown tinted tail and paws, but its teeth and claws were much sharper and longer than before.  It takes a moment to sniff at them before it roars. 

     "Run!"  The Doctor yells, snapping them out of their shock and in a flurry of feet and flailing limbs, the three of them ran down the street.  "To the library!"

     "Doctor!  What is it?"  Stiles screamed as he ran, noting that Derek ran seemingly effortlessly beside him; purposely keeping pace, Stiles thinks.  "What the hell is that?" 

     "It's something to run away from!"  The Doctor screamed from ahead of them, his pace quickening as the loud thrashing of metal sounded behind them. 

     Sparing a quick glance behind him, Stiles finds the giant puppy-monster running towards them while effortlessly flipping cars out of its way. 

     "Turn left!"  Stiles screams ahead of them and the Doctor quickly backtracks to the correct route.  Beside him he hears Derek huff out a breathe of frustration before he suddenly grabs Stiles' with his hands and lifts him up to carry him bridal stile.  Bridal Stiles.  "Hey!"  Stiles exclaims indignantly. 

     But despite his added weight, Derek's pace actually increased and in a few seconds overtook the Doctor to take the lead. 

     "Lead the way."  Derek growls out, his eyes glowing a bright, electric, blue.

     Stiles merely nodded and cried out instructions as they made their way down the street while the puppy-monster continued to bark harshly and flip cars out of its way. 

     "Another one!"  Stiles yells as another puppy-monster marches out of a building and roars at them.  "Straight through another block and to the left Doctor.  We're almost there!"

     Two more large angry puppy-monsters joined the two currently in pursuit.  Stiles clutches Derek's body tighter despite himself as the four puppy-monsters roar loudly behind them.  For the briefest second, Stiles notices a sudden upturned quirk of Derek's lips, as if he had, despite their currently busy circumstances, approved of Stiles holding him tighter. 

     "I saw that.  Keep it in your pants monster boy."  Stiles snipes at Derek. 

     Derek grumbles back and takes a playful bite at Stiles' shoulder. 

     Stiles slaps Derek's head in response.  "Stop that.  Running for our lives here."

     "Not the time!"  The Doctor calls as he, surprisingly, passes them, running towards an old colonial building at the far end of the street. 

     The fact that there were less cars on the road the closer they got to the library was both a blessing and a curse.  On one hand, it made it much easier to frantically run through the street by cutting through the road.  On the other, there were less obstacles that blocked the puppy-monsters' way.          

     "There it is!"  Stiles yells, pointing at the red bricked building in the distance. 

     "Go, go, go!"  The Doctor screams as he runs past a Volvo that seemingly fell from the sky. 

     "They're throwing cars!  They're throwing cars!"  Stiles yelled as he frantically vibrates in Derek's arms, waving his hands in the air. 

     "Stop moving!"  Derek snaps as he tightens his hands on Stiles' body while effortlessly jumping over a motorcycle that had been thrown their way. 

     The panicked rushing of his thoughts and the pounding of his heart in his ears seemed to fortify Stiles' expectation of a very violent, and monstrously fluffy, death.  With every look back towards the rampaging monsters, Stiles finds them dangerously closer than they were before. 

     "Drop me, you'll move faster!"  Are words that leaves Stiles mouth to his enormous surprise.  It startles him for a very short moment, an eternity of confused amazement in his hyperactive mind, before he quickly backtracks with a grimace.  "What am I saying?  Keep moving!  I'll kill ya if you drop me!" 

     Derek just rolls his eyes and huffs out a breathe of frustration before pulling Stiles tighter against his body and leans further into his run. 

     But just as Stiles thinks their lives were going to be lost, the rampaging puppy monsters hit an invisible wall.  After reaching about a hundred metres from the library, the monster puppies seem to double over in pain, in harsh yelps and cries, before frantically scrambling back several feet. 

     "Wait, stop!  They can't get through."  Stiles says with surprise as the monster puppies resort to growling and barking at them from a distance. 

     "Huh."  The Doctor says with narrowed eyes before stepping forward and whipping out the buzzing gadget, waving it around in the air.  "Parallel infrasonic wave points moving at three million radians per second.  What's that doing there then?"

     "Do those words even mean something?"  Stiles asks curiously, still entranced by the frustrated puppy monsters before them. 

     "It means, they can't get in.  They can't step through past this point because of the noise."  The doctor explains. 

     "What noise?"  Stiles asks.  "I don't hear anything." 

     "It's there.  It's faint.  Small buzzing.  Can barely hear it."  Derek huffs out to Stiles' surprise. 

     "It sort of sounds like an angry beaver."  The Doctor says rocking back on his heels and smiling at the increasingly frustrated puppy monsters before nodding at Derek.  "Good ears you've got if you can catch a bit of it.  Now the question is, who put it here?"

     "Does it matter?  Angry puppy monsters can't catch us.  It's a good thing."  Stiles babbles.  "Now, why don't we go inside before they realize that cars and other projectiles are probably able to pierce this... whatever barrier, right?" 

     "Oh, yes!"  The Doctor says, clapping his hands in excitement.  "This is exciting, isn't it?"

     "I don't really have a standard to compare it to.  Frankly, I'd be disturbed if this ended up being a common occurrence in my life."  Stiles says wearily. 

     "What, being chased by giant puppy monsters through an empty street?"  The Doctor asks with a smirk. 

     "Running.  The running."  Stiles points out.  "Away from angry monsters, for my life, towards obscure clues that likely leads to more monsters.  What have you." 

     "But the running is the best part!"  The Doctor says with a wide grin before rushing forward to the library door.  Then with another clap of his hands, he opens the double doors.  "Now, let's see what the fuss is all about." 

      Stiles observed the thrum of excitement that the Doctor seemed to feel.  He was practically vibrating out of his clothes as the man slowly opened the door, the Doctor's face split into a wide grin.  Which abruptly fell as soon as the man opened the wide, creaking, wooden doors. 

     "Aw."  The Doctor said with obvious disappointment.  "It's just a library, isn't it?"

     "A library with a sonic force field."  Stiles pointed out.

     "Yeah, but still just a library.  I was thinking it'd be... more."  The Doctor pouted. 

     "Hey, no knocking the library.  I like this library, I think."  Stiles tacked on in the end. 

     "I've seen bigger."  The Doctor mutters under his breathe before walking inside.  "I think." 

     "So what are we looking for?"  Stiles asks, rushing into the room in a fury of flailing limbs and jerky movements.  He could hear Derek huff a weary breathe beside him before the man quickly reappeared before him, suddenly leading the way. 

     "They've been here."  Derek says after a particularly deep whiff of air.  "Those things."

     "Giant angry puppy monsters of doom!"  Stiles offers with a smile. 

     "You can smell that?"  The Doctor stares at Derek with curious eyes as the man nods. 

     "There's sulphur, which is everywhere.  That's the burned smell I think.  And that spicy scent, like peppers in the air.  And everything else.  Sweat, fur, blood..."  Derek's head suddenly jerk to the right, his eyes narrowing and his body stiffening.  "That way."       

     Although Stiles' memories of the library were muggy at best (flashes of hours spent lost in a book at a far flung corner of the building, a familiarly beautiful woman with long, black, hair and kind eyes, time spent with a boy with a crooked jaw sifting through anatomy books and giggling at pictures of reproductive systems), it was still an eerie sight for him to see the building so empty.  He had noticed the smell as well, of the burning and the spice, but much stronger here than it was out there.  Though he was well aware that he should be feeling quite concerned at the moment (what with the monsters and traipsing through an empty building that's surrounded by sci-fi hulabaloo), he felt quite calm and... excited.  Whether it was due to his own (currently forgotten) questionable state of mind or his present company, he did not know.  But oddly enough, the experience of running away from monsters was a familiar one. 

      Or perhaps it was the experience of walking into suspiciously empty buildings and into potentially dangerous situations with relative strangers (one of which was a monster himself). 

      Stiles couldn't help but wonder what his life must have been like for all of these to seem so... familiar.  He wonders whether this familiar sensation was a good thing or not. 

     "Lupine wavelength Haemovariform barrier!  Sensory modulated technology triggered by specific wavelengths."  The Doctor suddenly cried out, with his curious wand thing buzzing in front of the maintenance closet. 

      Stiles had walked right into Derek's back, having been so lost in thought.  The man turns around and raises an eyebrow curiously. 

     "Sorry."  Stiles mumbles before turning to the Doctor.  "What's in the maintenance closet?"

     "Oh, this is brilliant!"  The Doctor says excitedly.  "That must be how we ended up in the warehouse."

     "Because of the maintenance closet?"  Stiles asks, confused. 

     "Yes!  The transmat that must have moved all the people must be using the same wavelength!"  The Doctor exclaims.  "The barrier restricts anything from crossing unless it biologically emits at a specific wavelength, similar to what the puppy monsters emit outside. But why the memory loss?" 

     "Wait, so you're saying that you have to be fluffy to cross the barrier."  Stiles said simply. 

     "Good thing we have a fluffy one of our own.  Derek!"  The Doctor calls out just as Derek transforms into his eyebrow-less monster state and steps forward to kick open the door, sending the simple wooden rectangle flying back into a shadowy abyss. 

     "Okay, definitely not a maintenance closet."  Stiles says wide eyed, peering into a dimly lit hallway, noting the faint eerie green lines flowing along the walls.  "But this doesn't make sense, why would there have been a barrier here that keeps people out and a barrier out there that keeps _them_ out?" 

     "Oh no, that one wasn't one of theirs.  It was one of mine."  The Doctor said simply.  "At least I'm pretty sure of it.  How come I'm not sure of it?  I get how both of you have memory loss, but I think it should have been harder to wipe me.  I think.  Is it?  Do I?  No.  Did I?"

     "So, we can go in now?"  Stiles says simply, bobbing his head excitedly as he tries to peer deeper into the darkness.  "Breaking the door, what, disabled the defence mechanism or something?"

     Stiles steps forward just as Derek reaches for him and the Doctor cries out.

     "Stiles, no!  You're not fluffy!"  Was what Stiles barely heard before he was absorbed by a bright light and engulfed in a heavy pressure that was absent with sound.  He barely felt Derek's hand grab hold of his arm before he was engulfed in the blinding white light.         

 

 

***

 

 

     When he wakes up, the first thing he remembers is... waking up.  So apparently he remembers nothing.

     Yet this seems oh, so, familiar.

     He had a pounding headache and a sore back.  He felt like vomiting and he doesn't even know why.  He staggers up to his feet, groaning at the effort, and dusts himself off.  He looks about himself in the near darkness, at a large iron work room barely illuminated by eerie green lights.  He pads his body, taking stock of things by habit.  Although how this habit developed, he doesn't know why. 

     After searching through his pockets, he pulls out a library card with the word _Stiles_ written across it.   

     "What the hell is a Stiles?"  He asks.  Then looking about himself again, he tries to peer harder into the dark before calling out in a loud voice.  "Hello?  Uh, anybody?"

     His voice echoes throughout the chamber, flinching at the bouncing sound of his own voice.  The lack of a response was disconcerting.  Oddly enough, he didn't feel as afraid as he expected himself to.  Should he be afraid?  Was he the type to be afraid?

     Why couldn't he remember?

     He seemed to be standing at a crossroads of sorts.  At the centre of six metal work walkways that met in the middle (where he stood).  Each path leading down towards a dimly lit corridor, each one as intimidating as the other. 

     "Okay then, Stiles."  He says, talking to himself and feeling odd at the unfamiliar sensation the name left on his tongue.  "Eenie, miney, mo!"

      And a roar echoes throughout the chamber, shaking Stiles to his core.  The roar was loud, pained, and... desperate. 

     But familiar? 

     How can his own name be so foreign yet a frightening sound be so familiar? 

     And less frightening and more... tingly?

     He tingled again as the sound echoed throughout the room once more.        

     For the life of him, he chooses the path that pulled him towards the roar.  Or was it away from it?  He wasn't particularly good at judging origins of explosive sounds in echoing spaces.    

     He wonders if this is what his life was like before he lost his memories.  He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to remember if that was the case.  Especially since every step he took deeper into the dimly lit metallically alien hallway, the more his body was changing its mind about staying calm. 

     "Okay Stiles, if that _is_ your real name, man up.  Loud monster roar in the distance, eerie green lights leading you along an unfamiliar and dimly lit, smelly, metallic hallway, what's the worst that could happen?"  He says to no one in particular with a shrug.

     The dim green lights along the walls were now flowing towards a certain direction. With no other ideas, Stiles follows it.  It took him further along more dimly lit corridors and down dark stair cases with odd symbols barely illuminated by the green light.  The air turned muggy and the heavy stench of something burning filled his nostrils just as something spicy fills his mouth. 

     Stiles coughs, chocking at the scent as his eyes begins to water at the stench and the tastes that filled his senses.  He starts to stumble around, confused and desperate, not fully regretting the decision to follow the suspicious green light.  He stumbles around with his eyes closed while his body was wracked in a coughing fit.  He falls against a wall just it all becomes unbearable before the wall behind him gives way and he falls back once again into the light. 

     Stiles continues to cough even as the air becomes easier to breathe.  His eyes no longer watered and the burning stench and the spice was no more.  He rubs at his eyes, wiping away the tears that spilled over and staggers to his feet.  The first thing he sees is the metal doorway that he must have fallen through; small red lights flashing across its surface.  The room was well lit, and the metalwork around it was easier to see.  Everything was clearly alien to him, all the symbols along the walls and on the flashing consoles and seemingly holographic screens were unfamiliar.  It was a technology that he had never encountered before.  At least, not that he remembers.  But what drew his eyes was the unusual sight of a large blue box in the corner. 

     A large blue police call box. 

     The kind he's seen in Benny Hill sketches and the random episodes of Monty Python he had access too.

     Okay then, so he's watched British comedies.  That's a step forward on the memory problem. 

     " _Ghzt brhem laruz da'ekin de m'aahan_."  A deep, gutteral voice sounded out from one of the consoles.  " _Ghzt brhem laruz da'ekin de m'aahan.  Dar denuv ba Ood_." 

    Surprised and curious, Stiles follows the sound towards a console with a holographic screen hovering above it.  The deep guttural voice coming from the console grows louder the closer he gets.

     " _Ghzt brhem laruz da'ekin de m'aahan_."  The voice repeats as the lights in the console light up in a curious pattern. 

     "Okay, what do you want?"  Stiles asks out loud, stretching his fingers in the air as he leans over to study the console while the voice continues to say the same words over and over again. 

     A shiny red button draws his eye, surrounded in a rapidly blinking green light.  Stiles' fingers twitch at the sight. 

     " _Ghzt brhem laruz da'ekin de m'aahan_."  The console repeats.

     "Yeah, yeah.  Hurdy gurdy k'plah!"  Stiles mutters while continuing to eye the button.  He looks about himself for a moment while biting his lip before returning to glare at the button.  "Buttons are made to be pushed.  Right?  _Especially_ shiny red buttons."

      Twiddling his thumbs in the air, he looks through all the other consoles while resisting the little voice in his head to **push the big red button**.  A tiny childlike voice.  Might have been his own.  A voice that he suspects has gotten him into a lot of trouble in the past.  He chews on his lower lip for another minute before running his tongue along the edge. 

      " _Ghzt brhem laruz da'ekin de m'aahan_."  The console says again. 

     Stiles, vibrating in place, winces as he turns to look at the big red button again, his fingers frantically twitching in the air at the urge to **push the big red button**. 

     "Big red buttons should be illegal."  He cries out before shooting his hands forward to slap it on the console... and the big red button. 

     The lights in the room turn off briefly before its flooded in an eerie red light.  The voice from the console disappears and all the other lights on all of the other consoles start to frantically blink through a series of greens and reds.  A high pitched thrumming in the air start to get louder, tingling his skin, before it reaches a pitch that was increasingly becoming uncomfortable.   

     "Push the big red button?  Idiot!"  Stiles seethes as he clutches his ears as the high pitched thrumming sound assaults his senses.

      He starts stumbling around, frantically pushing and flicking buttons on whatever console he can reach.  The deep guttural voice of the computer returns as the colours flicking through the console change.  The words are barely legible and with the words continuing to be as foreign to him as the back of his own hands.  Stiles starts to stumble back, the high pitched keening now giving him a nasty case of vertigo. 

     Stiles yells something that even he can't hear, the high keening sound overwhelming his senses.  His eyes are shut tight as he tightens his hands over his ears, barely muffling the sound that filled the room.  The pain in his head worsens, and the vertigo increases.  He stumbles back, or forward, he's no longer sure, struggling to keep upright as his feet start to feel like Jello.  He hits something hard and steady behind him, and he falls to the floor as he lets out a scream he can't hear.  He repeatedly bangs his head back at whatever he was leaning against, desperately for any relief from the pain due to the sound.  A passing thought occurred that perhaps he can knock himself out to save himself from the pain. 

     "Disperse... energy from... core..."  Seeps through his increasingly numbing consciousness.  It sounded familiar.  A deep guttural voice that before had used unintelligible words.  "Disperse... energy from... core..."  The voice repeats.

      Stiles musters whatever concentration he has left, opening his eyes to squint towards where the console with the big red button might have been (if only it stood still long enough for him to be sure - the world's becoming a bit too topsy turvy for his liking).  He tries to focus at the faint, deep, words just below the high pitched keening sound; the noises were competing for his attention. 

     "...imperative to disperse energy from the Z-neutrino core... Warp Star carbonized shell at critical mass..."  The deep voice said before repeating the words again.   

     Stiles gathers as much will as he could muster, crawling forward on his hands and knees towards the console, all the while trying his best to ignore the teetering sensation every time he moved.  He could feel wet liquid seeping out of the side of his head; from his ears apparently.  He instinctively wipes at it with his hand only to find his fingers covered with red liquid. 

     Bleeding from his ears.  He cussed in his head at what that might have meant.

     Reaching the console, he pulls himself up with tremendous effort. 

     And then he throws his head to the side as he vomits what little food might have been in his stomach, the taste of bile filling his mouth. 

     He sighs wearily as he squints his eyes at the console before him, the throbbing in his head worsening with each passing second.  To his surprise, the characters on the console had suddenly become legible.  Not English mind you, but still something that he apparently can suddenly read.  Pushing the surprise aside, he starts frantically reading through the words that pass through the holographic screen and whatever words were attached at the console next to the buttons and switches. 

     The key words he could understand were:  core overload, vent energy, release energy traps. 

      Desperate for any kind of relief, Stiles starts flicking switches that made the most sense (gathering from their labels and the words on the screen - the flashing green and red lights helped.  Let's play turn one into the other), for some reason, swiping his hands at passing bars and words that flicker across the holographic screen that somehow react to his hands, before his eyes are once again drawn to the big red button that he had pushed before. 

     "Second time's a charm."  He says, not that he could hear it, before slamming his palm against the big red button and he surrenders to the throbbing, muffled, dark. 

 

 

***

 

 

 

     The world was quiet.  Dreadfully quiet.  Except for this distant high pitched keening sound that was unpleasant but not unbearable.  The high pitched keening sound was familiar.  It was the sound that people say you hear when you lose a note forever or something.  Tinnitus?  But it certainly _was_ taking a long time to disperse. 

     His eyes flutter open, aware of a gentle light from above.  He staggers up, groaning at the pain in his head and the ache of his muscles.  He looks about himself to find the familiar surroundings of the alien room he was in before he lost consciousness.  The red light against the door he entered had gone to be replaced by steady green lights.  He pushes himself up and groans at the effort. 

     He startles. 

     At least he thought he groaned.  Didn't he?

     He makes a sound in his mouth.  Or at least he did.  But he can't hear anything.  There was only the gently fading ringing sound that had been replaced by a muffled thrumming.  Like someone had padded his ears with cotton and everything sounded like... soft.  Or thick.  Muffled?  There wasn't an absence of sound as much as a persistent soft hushing sound that filled his ears.  He yelled.  Or at least he think he did.  His throat certainly did hurt enough at the effort.  But he heard nothing.  Only the soft, muffled sound. 

     Stiles cusses, panic bubbling in him at the fact that he had lost his hearing.  The sudden realization that not only had he lost his memories, but he now had lost his ability to hear as well.  Panic bubbled in his chest, a heavy weight against his lungs.  His breathe become ragged and desperate, the world around him starting to teeter in and out of his vision just as he was suddenly overcome with heavy sense of vertigo.  He falls to the ground and buries his head between his legs, his grip tightening on his hair and relishing the pain he felt when he pulled. 

     There was no sound.  There was nothing.  Just the muffling.  And a growl. 

     Or it was like a growl.  It was deep and husky, like something from his memories.  It was familiar.  It was there, whatever it was.  Desperately, Stiles clutches on to the sound in his mind, trying his best to push aside the muffled cotton hums with the deep husky growls in his mind.  An image flashes through his mind.  A memory.  A face?  Familiar and bitter.  Not bitter.  Just... grumpy.  It amused him.  His heart stutters at the memory of the face and the sound.  Stiles' breathe slowly evens out and his grip on his hair lessens as he relishes on the memory of the growls of the mystery man in his mind.  By the time his breathing steadied, the silence bothered him a lot less than before. 

     He lurches to his feet, his legs unsteady and vibrating at the effort.  He reaches for one of the consoles to steady himself before taking another deep breathe and taking a minute to think things through. 

     He still had no memories (mainly of himself, of who he was - consciously anyways) and this place was as unfamiliar as it had been before.  For some reason, he suddenly developed the ability to read and understand symbols that had been unfamiliar to him before.  Taking more time to look through the console now, it became easier for him to understand some of the notes flashing through the screens.  Whatever crisis had been happening when he got there (and might have been triggered by his pressing a button... or not... he wasn't sure) had now been averted. 

     There were steady green lights all throughout the board, and there were no notes flashing across that warned of an impending explosion.  Stiles counted that as a very good thing.  But the longer he tried to think things through, the more impatient he found himself growing.  His fingers started to twitch, and it was becoming harder for him to focus on reading through the seemingly endless amounts of data flashing through the screens when something catches his eye.  A flash of a symbol that he knew to be a switch to activate the video feed.  He pokes at the holographic image with his fingers and the screen empties itself of words as it becomes a field with sectioned, moving, images. 

     Images of rooms he had never seen, of rooms on the outside, of familiar human things and places.  The images begun to float about him, filling his vision of videos of things and places that must be outside... outside wherever this place was.  A movement catches his eye, of two men running past a platform, rounding hallways at a desperate pace.  One of the men was shouting, but he couldn't hear what.  Stiles follows the men through the flurry of video screens hovering in the air, desperately keeping up with the familiar figures that poked at the edge of his brain.  The man was familiar to him.  The gruff, desperate, angry face.  The dusting of hair on his jaw, his broad shoulders, and the blue light flashing in his eyes.  It was familiar.  It bore a resemblance to the image that flashed through his mind during his blinding panic.  He reaches forward unwittingly, his hands following the running men through the screens.  Then, as they breach a corridor and stumble into a large room with a number of converging paths, his fingers brushes through the image. 

     The picture grows bigger the moment his fingers brushes through the air, just in time for the men to halt their run in the middle of a large room with many walkways branching out in different directions.  It was a familiar place.  He'd seen it before.  It was where he had been when he first woke up, not knowing where or who he was. 

     Stiles says something, not quite sure what.  It might have been a word, but it certainly was an unconscious one.  He felt his mouth move, his lips forming syllables and his tongue flicking around in his mouth to make the sound.  But he could not hear it.  Nor could he discern what it might have been, and he couldn't think much of it as the men on the screen seem to startle at something before frantically looking about themselves.  The scruffy looking man starts shouting at the air, his face desperate and pleading at... something.  Stiles startles when the man's face contorts into a beastly image.  His eyes bright with blue light, his forehead thickening and his teeth elongating into sharp points.  His sideburns grow just as his eyebrows disappear. 

     Stiles laughs at the sight, somehow finding the image of it familiar and comforting.  He might have asked something aloud.  Asked where the monster man's eyebrows go when he changed.  When the men on the screen seem to startle for a moment, their eyes widening with surprise.  Then the other man, the thing one with the long brown jacket, starts waving his arm in the air and yelling something.  Something he can't hear.  Stiles startles at the realization that the men might have heard him. 

     So he says something again.  Asks if they can hear him, and if they can they should touch their noses with their finger.  The thin man is grinning like a madman and touches his nose with an index finger while the monster man seems to huff and growled at the air before, at the prodding of the thinner man, pokes his nose with a long, sharp nailed, monster finger. 

     "You can hear me!"  Stiles exclaims.  Not that he can hear his own voice.  It was getting irritating.  Remembering the sound of your voice, faintly, and the way it felt to... hear something.  But unable to, even when you know you've made sound.  The thin man is madly jumping up and down and waving his arms about as he seems to prattle off rapidly at the air around him.  The grumpy monster man beside him seems to roar at him to shut the man down before he himself starts talking to the air.  Stiles rolls his eyes at their antics.  "I can't hear you!  I lost my hearing!"

     The two men startle at that, just blankly staring at the air with surprise.  Stiles could see the thin man mouth 'what' just as the monster man opens his mouth again.  It might have been another roar.  And from the frustrated reaction of the thin man beside him (saying something to the monster man that has the monster man glowering at the thin man), Stiles was sure that the monster man did indeed roar.  Or yell.  Scream?  Whatever it was, it made the thin man flinch. 

     "I can't hear anything."  Stiles explains, not really quite sure how the two of them are able to hear him.  "Do you know who I am?"

     The thin man nods as the monster man yells something.  The thin man seems to sigh wearily before turning to explain something to the monster man. 

    "Um, I'm Stiles?  I think?  I woke up where you guys are and the only thing I had on me was a library card with the word Stiles on it.  I think it might be my name?"  He explains and was relieved to find the men nodding frantically at the air around them.  "Okay, that's good.  I think.  Really?  That's my name?"

     The thin man makes a turning motion with his hands ("move along" - Stiles interprets) just as the scruffy monster man's features evens out back into a human. 

     "So, I walked around.  I followed these moving and flashing green lights that led me to this room.  Um... I might have pushed a button?"  Stiles says with a flinch, causing both men to bury their faces in their hands.  "Hey!  Why would there be buttons if they weren't meant to be pushed?  If you don't want the button to be pushed, then don't make it at all.  _Especially_ a big, red, one."

     The thin man shakes his head as the scruffy man pinches the bridge of his nose with his fingers. 

     "Anyway.  I'm in this really well lit room.  No, I don't remember what path I took..." He explained before the scruffy man starts waving his hands in the air and, with great exaggeration, points at his eye and then at his chest.  "Wait... you do?  How do..."

     The scruffy man points at his nose just as the thin one points at the scruffy man's nose. 

    "You can smell me?  Dude, are you saying I smell?"  The thin man makes the hand motion again.  "Right, sorry.  Moving on.  Um, okay.  So I'm in a well lit room and there was a guy talking on a screen?  I couldn't understand him, but then suddenly I could?  Well, after I pushed the button anyway and the room was filled with this really bad ringing sound.  The sound might have popped my ears or something, 'cause my ears were bleeding."

     From what Stiles can see on the screen, the scruffy man bares his teeth and seemingly growls at the air. 

     "I'm fine now.  Aside from the deafness and the panic attack.  But anyway, I think something was about to explode?"  Stiles explains with some trepidation.  "I'm _pretty_ sure it wasn't my fault?" 

     The thin man mouths the word 'what' again. 

     "Well, this deep guttural voice was repeating this sentence over and over again.  Something about disperse energy, and explosions, and a star at critical mass?  Or something?"  The thin man startles at his words and starts to rapidly mouth something that Stiles couldn't follow.  "Okay, dude.  I can't read lips.  Sorry.  But yeah, suddenly I could understand what he was saying.  And then I could read this weird alien language that's all over these consoles.  And then I kinda just started pressing buttons that made _some_ sense -andthebigredbutton-, and then I just kinda blacked out?"

     Stiles sighs heavily as the two men start talking again. 

     "It's fine now.  I think.  The words on the console are all good, I think.  From what I understand anyways.  And there are no red lights anymore.  Everything's green."

      The thin man makes a motion with his hands, pointing at the scruffy man and then himself before making walking figures with his fingers and pointing at the air. 

     "You wanna go to where I am?"  Stiles asks and sighs in relief as the two men nod.  The thin man makes open palmed motions in the air and Stiles nods in agreement.  "Uh yeah, I'm not going anywhere." 

      Stiles follows them on the screen as the two men make their way down a path and through hallways.  But a screen enhances itself to fit beside the ones he followed the two men on.  The screen showed an image of a large dog-like monster with large floppy ears and wide puppy hands.  Except with long fangs that lined a large, slobbering mouth. 

     "Uh, guys?  I think something's following you?  This really large puppy-monster thing?  It just rounded the corner where you were...."  Stiles explains as the two men stop on the screen, looking up at where his voice must have been coming out of.  "What are you doing?  Don't stop!  Run!  It's coming!"

      The two men startles for a minute, giving each other a brief look before shooting off down the hallway at a desperate pace.  They frantically ran down hallways and corridors, with the scruffy looking man taking the lead.  Stiles spared glances at the large monster following them as it shoots down the corridors where the two men had been. 

      "It just reached the crossroads thing where I woke up.  It's catching up!  Why are you slowing down?  No, don't stop!"  Stiles yells at the two men on the screen who had stopped at a hallway that forked into two different directions.  The scruffy looking man roars at the air and starts punching the walls with his large fists. 

     The thin man waves his hands in the air before pointing at the scruffy monster man, then at his nose, and then shaking his head 

     "You can't smell me anymore?"  Stiles asks with confusion before it dawned on him as to why.  "The burning smell and the spice!  You can't smell me because of the burning smell and the spice!"

     The thin man nods as the scruffy man marches to back to where they had run and roars at the corridor.  The thin man looks down both hallways with his hands in his hair, his teeth wide in a frustrated grimace.  The thin man turns back to the air and starts yelling at him.... for something. 

      "I don't know what to do!  There's nothing here that tells me where I am!  I don't even remember how I got here.  The spice and the scent confused me."  Stiles explained desperately, practically vibrating where he stood as he follows the speeding monster on the screen coming closer to where the two men stood.  He looks around frantically in the room for a map or any indication as to where he was, but to no avail.  "There's nothing here.  Nothing that tells me where I am.  Just these consoles and screens and this damn blue police box!" 

      The thin man startles at his words, his eyes widening comically.  He takes a step forward and mouths some words as the scruffy man continues to roar down the corridor.  Stiles watches desperately as the thin man suddenly jumps at the air for joy and whips out a curious looking object from inside his jack and points it in front of him, staring at the glowing blue tip of the... small stick?  The thin man yells something and runs down a corridor as the scruffy man moves to follow him. 

     "I think the thing's only about a hundred metres away.  Run!"  Stiles pleaded at the screen as the thin man continues to smile widely as he ran, his glowing stick pointing the way. 

     The puppy monster thing widens its mouth in what Stiles thinks was a roar, its long sharp claws raking against the metal floor and walls, leaving deep grooves. 

     The thin man comes to a stop before a large red door and points his glowing wand at a panel beside it, the scruffy man still staring back at where the puppy monster thing was coming at them.  Stiles exclaims out loud as the door to his room opens to reveal the two of them outside, his mouth yelling something in surprise.  The thin man jumps just as the scruffy man does before the thin man points his glowing stick thing at a wall panel once again, causing the door to close shut just as the puppy monster reaches the spot where they had just been with a pounce. 

     Stiles doesn't have much time to be surprised before the scruffy man rushes towards him and pulling him into his arms, grabbing Stiles' head to pull him into a deep, passionate, kiss.  With tongue.  And heavy pressure.  And tight hugging.  Face clasping.  And tongue!  The scruffy man's hands wander down Stiles' body, pulling him tighter against the scruffy man's own, hardy, and toned, body.  The heat of him was intense, and the desperation in his kiss staggered Stiles.  When the man finally let him go, Stiles mumbles something out as the man pulls him close to bury his scruffy, rough, face in Stiles' neck. 

     "Uh, nice to meet you too?'  Stiles greets awkwardly before feeling a (fond?) huff of breathe on his neck. 

     Behind the scruffy man, Stiles sees the thin man pull out a card (similar to the one he had) with the words "The Doctor" on it.  The Doctor pokes at the scruffy man, mouth something that causes the scruffy man to release him (for the most part, one hand was clutching at Stiles' shoulder) to show him a similar card that bore the name "Derek". 

     "Derek, and 'The Doctor'?"  Stiles asks curiously to nods from both men.  "We've met before?"

     More nods (and more snuffling from Derek - reattaching himself to Stiles' neck).

     "I'm guessing we know each other?"  Stiles winces as Derek starts to gnaw on his neck, causing Stiles to have all sort of curious sensations in his pants (which he was trying to ignore - to no avail due to the very hot monster man grinding on him).

      The Doctor makes teetering motions with a flat hand in the air, his face scrunched up in a "kinda, not really" expression.  He points at Stiles though and makes a 'come hither' motion with his fingers before he turns to walk towards the blue police box in the corner. 

     "Where are you going?"  Stiles asks curiously.  The Doctor says something he can't hear and makes more 'come hither' motions with his hands.  Not that Stiles could move, considering the heavy weight of the scruffy monster man holding him in place.  The Doctor says something to Derek, causing the man to glare at the Doctor before he starts to pull Stiles along with him towards the police box.  Stiles follows along reluctantly, curious as to why the Doctor wanted them inside a police box. 

     Not a police box. 

     Derek's hands tighten on his as Stiles walks into a large room with golden coloured walls.  Stiles gapes at the sight before him and pulls his hands away from Derek to rush out of the room and out of the police box.  He looks around, walks around the police box before stepping back into the... giant room with a Star Trek warp core in the middle of it.  The Doctor is grinning from ear to ear.  Derek's just as enthralled as Stiles was, he was sure, except the man was better at hiding it behind his seemingly perma-glower.  The Doctor rushes down a flight of stairs and dives into a corner to pull out a large box.  When the Doctor starts rifling through the box and starts throwing random curios aside, Stiles starts exploring his surroundings. 

     He can't quite wrap his mind around the fact that the inside of the police box was larger than the outside.  It was impossible.  Surely?  Right? 

     Then again, he didn't really have his memories.  So for all he knew, this was completely normal.  Not to mention the scruffy monster man before him with magically disappearing eyebrows (and who seems to be intent on sniffing everything in sight), and the violent puppy monsters with the large fangy mouth. 

     With his memories on the fritz, Stiles wasn't completely sure what to be surprised about. 

     He startles when something is pulled over his head to cover his ears.  He staggers back and tries to throw the object off his head when the Doctor comes around to face him and steadies the object against his ears.  The Doctor says something Stiles can't hear before mouthing the words 'hold still' at his face.  A cooling sensation starts spreading into his ears (like a cold breeze blowing along his skin), but Stiles nods and agrees to let the object remain on his head.  When the Doctor wanders off to study a series of controls at the Star Trek warp core looking thing, Stiles wanders off to explore the space. 

     Large hexagonal rivets lined the walls in between sweeping arches of golden-tan metal.  Deeper golden coloured arches rose up from the ground to the high ceilings, arching in curiously bent shapes.  An eerie aquamarine light shone from the centre console, even shining through the thin glass of the Star Trek warp core looking thing.  Stiles was entranced by the seemingly senseless levers and switches that lined the console.  When he tried to touch one, the Doctor slaps his hand away and makes a motion with his index finger.  Stiles frowns at him as the Doctor turns around to say something to Derek. 

     "... the only room that didn't really smell..."  Stiles heard faintly.  Stiles startles at the sound, turning his head sharply as the Doctor continued his conversation with Derek.  "Did you notice the bioelectrical dampening field with a retrogressive Gelthian inversion in the room?  Bit of a surprise there."

     "I can hear!"  Stiles exclaims with joy, hopping in place with a cheer and fist pump in the air. 

     The Doctor turns to him with a smile but shakes his head when Stiles tries to pull the head phones off of his head. 

     "Wait until your ears pop.  _Then_ you can take those things off.  Not before, alright?"  The Doctor explains and Stiles nods with a wide smile just as Derek steps forward to pull him into a short, quick, sweet kiss. 

      Well, that was certainly something he could grow used to. 

      -Pop-

      -Pop-

      Stiles works his jaw around at the sensation of his ears popping before pulling the headphones off his head. 

     "I'm not deaf!"  Stiles exclaims jubilantly, pumping his fists in the air before cackling maniacally.  Derek smiles down widely at him before pulling him into another kiss.  Stiles doesn't mind and surrenders himself into the kiss.  It seemed familiar.  And comforting.  He was comforting.  Derek that is.  Despite the fact that the first time they met was through holographic screen and they had their first kiss even before they had their first words together.  But hey, certainly not going to complain. 

     Stiles was still smiling widely, a massive silly grin on his face, when Derek pulls away with a smile (and another quick peck on Stiles' lips) that suddenly turned into a frown before the man flicks Stiles on the forehead. 

     "Ow!"  Stiles exclaims, cussing out loud as he rubs his sore forehead with one hand and pushing Derek away with the other.  "What the hell was _that_ for?"

     "That's for jumping forward without thinking!"  Derek snaps and growls at Stiles before pulling him close to cradle the young man's head on his massive, hard, chest. 

     "Uh, what?"  Stiles asks, confused. 

     "Never mind that.  You'll remember later.  Or you could possibly forget again, not much point."  The Doctor rambles.  "But we certainly have more pressing things to worry about."

     "You remember things."  Stiles points out accusingly at the Doctor, one hand still rubbing his temple as he tries to pull away from Derek (who was _not_ making it easy).  "Is this because of you?  My memories, or rather the lack thereof, and the puppy monsters, and the weird alien technology.  It's all you, isn't it?" 

     The Doctor narrows his eyes at him with offence.  "Not all me, mind you.  This one's mine though."  He explains, motioning to the room at large.

     "He doesn't remember much, like we do.  Except... I think he remembers more... or is starting to.  He's recovering faster than us.  Than me."  Derek explains as he pulls Stiles back into another tight hug. 

     "How would you know?  He could be lying!"  Stiles points out, trying to flail his arms out from Derek's strong huggy-grip. 

      "I can hear his steady hearts.  Both of them."  Derek explains, settling his face into the crook of Stiles' neck. 

      "Did you say both of them?"  Stiles asks with surprise and a giggle as Derek's bristly face tickles his skin. 

      "Superior brain, I think."  The Doctor explains, smiling through Stiles' offended glower from under Derek's desperate hold.  "But yeah, it affects humans differently.  I definitely know I'm not human.  And I'm _fairly_ certain that this isn't my fault.  About 70% sure, really."

      "Then what is this then?"  Stiles huffs out in frustration from Derek's chest, finally giving up and surrendering into the older man's big arms.  Stiles rests his head on Derek's chest and winds his arms around the bristly monster-man and tries to nestles himself tighter in Derek's arms.  The older man seems to appreciate that and Stiles shudders at the contented rumble that vibrates out of Derek's chest. 

      The Doctor's moving around, flicking switches and pulling levers, and had pulled out a pair of glasses from his suit to peer at the console before him. 

      " _This_ is a ship, hidden in a displaced wavelength of sound in this town in the middle of... nowhere, really."  The Doctor rambles with narrowed eyes, his voice deepening curiously as he studies something Stiles can't see.  "And _you_ , just stopped a warp star from exploding." 

     "A what?"  Stiles asks with surprise, pulling aware from Derek's arm (to the older man's frustration) to move closer to the Doctor. 

     "A warp star.  A warpfold conjugation trapped in a carbonized shell.  Except this one's been detonated and frozen in a pocket of time that cycles through minute eternity."  The Doctor explains while flicking more levers and pulling a computer screen closer to his face. 

    "Those are words that don't make sense in human context, Doctor."  Stiles huffs out in frustration. 

    The Doctor huffs out an equally frustrated breathe of frustration.  "These aliens have... preserved an eternal explosion.  And they're using this eternal explosion as a semi-infinite source of power.  It's held within a minute Z-Neutrino energy core; the tiniest speck.  And it all catalyzes within a specific sub-wavelength outside of human consciousness.  Or at least, it was supposed to.  This ship isn't supposed to be here at all." 

     "And those puppy monster things, this is _their_ ship?"  Stiles asks. 

     "No.  They smell different from this place."  Derek pipes in to Stiles' surprise. 

     "That's right!"  The Doctor agrees excitedly.  "They're a product of the core overload.  A mutant by-product of the Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyser.  They're actual puppies that's been mutated by the core event.  Boundless energy that needed to go somewhere and instead mutates the most familiar living material in the area.  Spatial genetic multiplicity.  It mutated the closest living genetic comparison in the planet to the aliens of this ship."

     "Puppies?"  Stiles startles.  "You're saying this ship was run by puppy aliens?" 

     "Almost-puppy-like aliens, yes."  The Doctor says defensively.  "But more evolved and technologically superior than the puppies here on earth.  But these ones... the genetic mutations, they just react on instinct." 

     Stiles sighs at the revelation.  "And, it was these puppy-aliens' technology that allowed me to read the alien symbols?  And know what the hell to do to stop the explosion?"               

     "No, that was the Tardis."  The Doctor explains with a smile and a pat at the console.  "Good girl.  I imagine you must have touched it, causing the Tardis to recognize my presence near you... or that you had been in my presence.  It assessed the situation and let you tap into its translation circuitry, allowing you to read the alien symbols." 

     "And the knowledge to know what the hell I was doing?"  Stiles presses. 

     "All you."  The Doctor says with a smile, but with calculating eyes.  "The Tardis just provided you a means to understand the words.  Everything else was all you.  What are you?  18?  In high school, maybe?  And here you are, succeeding in stopping an alien ship from exploding with just your sub-standard 21st century human education." 

     "Sub-standard?"  Stiles exclaims with offence just as Derek lets out a growl at the insult. 

     "Oh come on, that was a compliment."  The Doctor replies snobbishly.  "Besides, when I say you 'stopped' it, I really meant, you _didn't_ stop it." 

     "Well did I or didn't I?"  Stiles asks, confused. 

     "Well..."  The Doctor says with a squint, drawing out the vowel in the word.  "You can't really.  It's an eternal explosion after all.  Kinda.  But not really.  But it is.  And you can't really stop something like that, now can you?"

     "I'll take your word for it."  Stiles says, rubbing his face wearily. 

     "So this ship is still going to explode?"  Derek asks, piercing straight through to the point. 

     "Yep."  The Doctor replies, popping the 'p'.  "Nothing can be done about it.  The carbonized shell is no longer able to contain the explosion, and the engines are incapable of continually siphoning the resulting energy.  Stiles helped delay it by dispersing some excess energy into the atmosphere and catalyzing a huge chunk of it by pulling the other humans back from the sub-wavelength." 

     "What?"  Stiles asks with renewed surprised. 

     "Oh, didn't I mention?  That's where all the people went.  When the core was struggling to contain the excess energy from the warp star, it released a dispersive energy field,  that dissolved specific complex matter into an energy form."  The Doctor says, pointing at a computer screen for emphasis.   

     "It dissolved people!"  Stiles exclaims with surprise.  "It _dissolved_ people!" 

     "Not permanently."  The Doctor presses.  "It's how you were teleported away, like _we_ were.  It's the transmat.  The Lupine wavelength Haemovariform barrier at the maintenance closet that teleported you.  And yes, before you ask, you _were_ teleported.  That's also why you don't remember anything.  Why we didn't remember anything when we first woke up.  At least I _think_ it was the first time.  It's been teleporting people around all willy nilly in the atmosphere.  Except the teleportation wavelength is incomplete, so it distorts memory.  Consequently, that's where the smell is coming from too.  Morphic residue from the dissolution process."

     "Then how come the three of us are still here?  Why aren't we... still dissolved?"  Derek asks. 

     "Oh, now that!"  The Doctor says excitedly.  " _That_... I don't know." 

     Stiles and Derek shrug at him to continue.  The Doctor just shrug in turn and smiled brightly at them. 

     "We should have been dispersed too.  The most complex life forms in the planet dissolved into tiny particles to just swim in the atmosphere.  I'm thinking dolphins and on up?  But you reversed that process when you helped contain the warp star explosion causing the ship to rematerialize all matter that was dissolved back into the state that they were in prior to dissolution."

     "But that's not going to last?  The explosion's still ongoing and... the... ship can't contain it?"  Stiles continues (or at least tries to makes sense of it in his head).  "So it could happen all over again.  Dissolving people into particles unless... unless what?"

     "We have to move the ship out of this spatial wavelength, move it within safe distance from the planet before it explodes, and... all within the next ten minutes."  The Doctor explains. 

     Stiles motions for him to continue. 

     "This can only be done in either the bridge, or the core."  The Doctor's face evens out seriously.  "Except according to these readings, the bridge has been destroyed when it merged into this physical wavelength.  While the core..."

     "Is out there..."  Stiles finished for him, understanding exactly where the Doctor was heading.  "Where the mutated puppy monsters is."   

     "And I can't use the Tardis to move us closer."  The Doctor says with a wince.  "It was pulled into this room because this was the most stable room in the facility.  But there's still so many questions... things that don't add up..."

    "Doctor!  You said ten minutes!"  Stiles pressed. 

    "Well, nine minutes now.  Give or take five minutes."  The Doctor explains by wobbling his head. 

     "More running?"  Stiles asks with a twitching, weary, and grudging smile. 

     "More running."  The Doctor says with a grin.  

     "The puppy monster outside."  Derek points out. 

     Stiles shakes his head.  "We don't have time to get around the thing.  And do we even know where the core is?"

     The Doctor's eyes widen and he slaps his head with a the heel of his hand before rushing out of the Tardis.  "Of course!  I'm stupid!  We can use the transmat!" 

     "But the transmat wipes our memories, Doctor!  We'd forget what we need to do!  For all we know, we've had this conversation a hundred times already and every effort we've done has teleported us out and somewhere else."  Stiles points out as he rushed after him.  The Doctor was already fiddling around with the control panel in the alien room before buzzing it with his glowing blue tool. 

      "That's because it was an incomplete process due to the core overload.  I can connect the process to the Tardis to make it more accurate _and_ minus the mind wipe!"  He explains while continuing his scan before groaning out loud at something he sees.  "Oh but it can't teleport us into the core.  I can get us close enough to run the rest of the way in under five minutes.  Giving us maybe enough time to move the ship out of the explosion radius of Earth, negate the bioelectrical dampening field inhibiting the Tardis from getting to the core to fetch us, then leave before the explosion occurs!"

     "Well?"  Stiles exclaims desperately, his hands flailing in the air, Derek tensed tight beside him. 

     The Doctor smiles toothily, his hands hovering over the big red button that Stiles had previously pressed.  "Allons y!"

     Then they were engulfed in a bright white light that numbed all their senses. 

     Stiles' senses returned to him with a buzzing under his skin.  His bones seemed to want to jump out of his skin.  It was a _very_ disconcerting sensation. 

     "Oh my god!  We are _never_ doing that again."  Stiles says seriously, moving to a corner to drive heave.  Looking over he sees Derek hunched over a railing, his eyes scrunched up in pain. 

     A loud howl pulls them out of their pain, their heads shooting up in the direction of the noise. 

     "No more time.  Incoming!"  The Doctor explained.  He didn't need to.  The puppy monsters were coming.  "Run!" 

     And run they did, following the Doctor as he rushes down a corridor and past a corner, their heavy footsteps echoing in the near-silence, the mad howling of beasts trailing behind them. 

     "There!"  The Doctor exclaims, pointing at an open room with a bright, glowing, cylinder in the middle.  "We've got five minutes!" 

     "One of those _things_ is going to reach us in three!"  Derek growls as they enter the bright expanse of room thrumming with engine noise. 

     "I think it's the same one that chased you guys into the control room!"  Stiles points out, unhelpfully really. 

     "Go!  I'll hold it back."  Derek growls out, shifting into his wolfy-form, before turning around to stand guard before the engine room entrance. 

     "No!"  Stiles exclaims, suddenly stricken by the thought of the danger that Derek would be facing.  "Doctor!"

     "Stiles, come here!  I need your help!"  The Doctor calls out, reaching for Stiles with his hand from the large cylindrical object in the centre of the room. 

     "But, Derek..."  Stiles sputters.

     "Just leave me, Stiles!"  Derek presses, fully transformed now into something that resembled a Werewolf from the movies. 

     "Oh, shut up Derek.  No one's doing that.  Bad Wolf!"  Stiles bites out at the growling mass of muscle before him.   

     "We'll _all_ die if you don't help me now."  The Doctor explains while looking at him with oddly calculating eyes.  But at the Doctor's words, and another lingering, desperate look at Derek, Stiles rushes forward to the Doctor's side.  The Doctor then points at a series of controls on the panel before them, pointing at a pattern with his fingers.  "These controls must be pressed in this order here, here, and here.  You've got to do it on the other side when I tell you to.  And on my mark, you'll pull a similar lever like this, but with a winding cross thatch pattern.  Do you understand?  Go!"

      Stiles tries his best to memorize the pattern that the Doctor demonstrates before rushing off to the other side.  A loud roar tears his attention away, snapping to where Derek stood now struggling with a large puppy monster.

     "Derek!"  Stiles exclaims turning to rush towards Derek's side. 

     "Stiles, no!  Now!"  The Doctor calls out, pulling Stiles' attention away from the two struggling forms in the distance. 

      Stiles bounces on his feet for a moment, torn between the desire to rush of to help Derek and do as the Doctor says.  Making up his mind (and realizing that the choice is really between Derek dying from rabid puppy monster or _all_ of them dying - including the planet - from exploding trans-dimensional puppy spaceship), Stiles rushes back to his side and starts pressing the buttons and pulling the levers in the manner that the Doctor instructed him. 

     Stiles tries to ignore Derek's loud, pained, roar in the distance.  His heart clenches at the sound. 

     "Stiles, now!  Pull the lever!" 

      Stiles pulls the switch, causing the room to shake and rattle violently, throwing him off his feet.  A heavy weight presses through his body for a long moment, before another staggering shift that flings him across the floor. 

     "Now we go!"  The Doctor exclaims from the other side. 

      Stiles staggers to his feet, his head shooting up to look at where Derek was struggling up from the ground, the puppy monster unconscious before him. 

     "Derek!"  Stiles gasps before staggering to his feet to rush towards Derek's side. 

      The Doctor reaches them shortly after as the room starts to violently shake.  Stiles throws his body over a wounded and huddled over Derek, holding him tight as the room violently shivers. 

     "Hold on!"  The Doctor exclaims as Stiles shuts his eyes tight.  Oddly, Stiles starts to hear a curious keening sound around them.  Looking up he sees the walls of the engine room fading around them as the golden walls of the Tardis solidifies.  The shaking ground stops just as the Tardis walls become the only things he sees. 

     Looking about himself, Stiles has a moment to sight a breathe of relief before his mind quickly shoots back to Derek's wounded form in his hands!

     "Derek!"  Stiles pleads desperately, turning the man around in his arms, gasping when he sees a large gash on his side.  "Oh god!" 

     "It's fine."  Derek grits out with a crooked smile and a heavy breathe.  Stiles was about to object when he sees the wound healing quickly, the skin knitting itself together.  "I'm fine.  Did we do it?  The planet didn't explode?" 

     "We're good.  It's good.  We didn't explode!"  The Doctor says jovially from behind them. 

     Stiles didn't care.  He was more concerned about the man in his arms.  Stiles leans over, gripping Derek's body tight and pulls him into a deep, passionate, kiss. 

      Stiles relishes in the feel of Derek's warm body in his arms.  Of Derek's scent, his heady, familiar, and attractive musk that feels his nostrils.  Of Derek's warm skin and soft, eager, lips on his own.  Of Derek's wet, eager, tongue entering his mouth. 

     And then he remembers.

     Everything. 

     With the way Derek stills in his arms, Stiles supposes he did too. 

 

*** 12 hours later ***

 

     As it turns out, the puppy monster Derek fought had hitched a ride with them when the Tardis fetched them from the ship.  Oddly enough, it transformed back into a regular 'ol puppy shortly after the alien puppy ship blew up.  The Doctor explained it.  Stiles didn't understand it. 

     He wasn't quite sure how their memories suddenly returned after the destruction of the ship.  But he didn't quite care.  There were more important things to worry about.  Like ignoring the fact that he remembers _everything_ that happened during the whole... memory-puppy-monster debacle.  Everything.  Every hug.  Every sexy growl.  Every nuzzle.  Ever sniff.  Every-freaking-kiss. 

     Not that he was thinking about it. 

     Everyone was back and none the worse for wear.  Dazed and confused, but all in all still fine.  Scott was enraptured when Stiles took an hour to explain to him about what happened.  Not that he understood it himself.  His friend sat quietly, listening intently, wide eyed with puppy dog eyes that reminded Stiles of the puppy monsters.  For some reason, the thought of it made him chuckle instead.  Then he forced himself to _not_ think of it since the thought of it turned into the times Derek carried him through the streets as they ran.  Holding him close.  The heat of his body still faint on Stiles' skin. 

     Not that he was thinking about it. 

     The memories of his first meeting with the Doctor was curiously empty.  As it turns out, their first meeting _was_ at that empty warehouse where he and Derek also awoke.  The mystery of the library cards with their names on them remained unexplained.  Or why he and Derek were in the warehouse in the first place.  Alone.  Close together. 

     The Doctor lingered close by.  Taking in some phone calls, seemingly serious, from people that Stiles didn't know.  A group of military personal arrived shortly after they made their way back from... outer space, apparently... saluting the Doctor at the sight of him.  It was an odd sight to see.  They quickly surrounded the Beacon Hills Library and made it out of bounds to the public. 

     Stiles hugged his father tight the moment he saw him.  The man was befuddled at... well... everything, having no memory of the events that occurred.  But the brief thought of losing his father sent chills down Stiles' bones. 

     But the Doctor lingered, and Stiles wasn't sure why. 

     "Why don't you come with me?"  Is the question he doesn't expect when they finally find time alone together, twelve hours later. 

     "What?"  Stiles asks confused. 

     "T.A.R.D.I.S."  The Doctor says simply.  "Time and relative dimension in space.  A time machine that can take us anywhere _and_ any time." 

      "And you want me to come with you?"  Stiles asks, a smile blossoming in his face.  "Through time and space?"

      The Doctor smiles right back.  "Yeah.  How about it."

      The thought of it was attractive to Stiles.  The journey.  The adventures.  The things he'd be able to see.  The possibilities.  But his face falls as the weight of his responsibilities grounds him. 

      "I can't..."  Stiles says sadly as the Doctor's face drops in response.  Stiles desperately explains.  "I can't leave my dad.  Otherwise... I think I would."

      The smile on the Doctor's face returns at his words.  "Oh, don't worry about it.  Time machine remember.  I can bring you back the moment after we leave.  We can travel a few days, or a few weeks if you want, maybe longer, and only five minutes have passed here."

      "Really?"  Stiles asks eagerly. 

      "Yeah, come on then.  What'd you say?  As a special treat for helping save the world."  The Doctor says with a toothy smile.  "We can go to Felspoon.  Mountains that sway in the breeze.  Or Marcha'Cha'Da.  They built towers of chocolate that never melt or grow mould.  Or tea with Victoria.  She knows a thing or two about werewolves."

      "Really?"  Stiles asks with surprise, positively grinning ear to ear from the possibilities. 

      Then the Doctor winces.  "Actually, not.  Not Queen Victoria.  I'm not allowed, I forgot.  Long story.  But yeah, werewolves.  Like what you have here.  So what d'you reckon?  Fancy an adventure?" 

      Stiles is vibrating from head to the tips of his toes, his face aching from the toothy smile that splits his face.  "Dude.  Totally!" 

      He practically runs into the Tardis. 

      The Doctor trails after him with a smile that slowly fades as Stiles disappears into the blue police box.  The Doctor's eyes are serious and... curious. 

     "Bad Wolf."  He mutters under his breathe, his eyes narrowed in consternation.  He evens his expression back into a smile as Stiles pops his head out.

     "Hurry up!  We've got chocolate alien towers to eat!"  He exclaims jovially. 

     "Stiles,"  The Doctor smiles.  "You were brilliant." 

     Stiles laughs.  He'll procrastinate thinking about Derek later.      

**Author's Note:**

> So that was like only edited once. By edit, I mean I read it again once and changed as many grammatical mistakes that I caught. 
> 
> Anyways, the Matchmaking chapter should be up soon. I've essentially joined two chapters into one chapter (the next one) - so that's going to be a long one. The problem is my changes about the Derek storyline. I'm kinda regretting making that change in the earlier chapters, but I have to tell you that I'm gonna stick with it. The ending might be... gimmicky? I don't know. But I'm hoping people will enjoy it. The problem I'm having is integrating this new Derek direction into what I've already written. It took me the better part of December to write two pages worth of revisions about the Derek storyline in the next chapter. And it's still not done. I admit. I'm struggling with it. But I'm doing my best. I just hope it's good enough when it's finally done. 
> 
> Anyway, about this Doctor Who verse... I might continue it. But I'm not making chaptered (is that a word?) stories with it. I'll just write something here and there until a story is finished and I'll post it (like what I did with this). I left enough unanswered stuff in this story that I can continue an overall arc submerged in individual self contained stories. But yeah, the sci-fi babble stuff... uh... I tried to get as much of it from the show itself. I actually took the day today to watch a handful of episodes and pulled out some sci-fi babble that seemed relevant to this story. Not really sure if it worked or not. But hey, I tried! Ha ha. 
> 
> So yeah, I might continue this in individual story form in a series. If there's enough demand for it anyway. I'm not sure how big the fan base is for a Doctor Who/Teen Wolf cross over fic. Ha ha. 
> 
> P.S. Sorry if I seemed really insensitive or something about my Grandma dying. It was just a long time coming, you know? And honestly? It was a mercy. She was in a great amount of pain in the end because of the cancer just, really, wreaking havoc to her body. But at least we got time with her at the end of last summer. And it was good to be with family again. But honestly? Maybe I'm just numb, you know? We were close. But this past month has been spent more with relatives... a lot of relatives. Like a lot, A LOT. So many. Too many. Crazy many. Pull your hair out many. Nosy, nosy, nosy. So I took time to write instead. 
> 
> That's something, right?


End file.
